


Distance matters, whether you like it or not

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Tahu kan, rasanya ketika semesta bercanda?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 18





	Distance matters, whether you like it or not

Tahu kan, rasanya ketika semesta bercanda? Maksudnya mungkin baik, untuk menghibur Seungyoun yang patah hati karena baru saja putus cinta dengan kekasihnya yang belum pernah ia temui secara langsung. Karena jarak. Yang sekarang tiba-tiba saja oleh semesta jarak itu dipendekkan dengan signifikan. Ketika mereka berdua udah putus. Seungyoun mau ngamuk aja boleh nggak sih?

Usia Seungyoun ada di angka tiga puluh ketika kebosanannya dengan pekerjaannya membuatnya berkelana di dunia maya. Mencari hobi baru, katanya waktu itu. Siapa tahu dengan begitu ia bisa memiliki keahlian baru kan? Misalnya keahlian merakit perabot IKEA kek, atau apa... Walaupun ternyata hobi baru yang ia dapat justru adalah memelototi video memasak di YouTube. Seungyoun akan berkilah mengatakan kalau nanti setelah ia menonton cukup banyak video, dia akan mulai praktik. Kalau ternyata yang lebih sering ia perhatikan sebenarnya adalah bagaimana otot lengan dan senyum si Han Seungwoo, pemasak yang ia tonton itu, perlahan merayapi pikiran dan hatinya, toh selama ia tidak mengaku tidak akan ada yang bisa membuktikan sebaliknya.

Seungyoun sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengenal Seungwoo secara personal, tadinya. Cuma mungkin memang rejekinya ketika ia iseng menanyakan salah satu langkah memasak yang ia tidak mengerti, Seungwoo menyambutnya dengan ramah. Obrolan mereka bergerak dari topik memasak menjadi...entah apa hingga Seungyoun berakhir memandangi ponsel di genggamannya dengan pipi dan rahang yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Sebagai seorang pria berusia tiga puluh yang sering menerima laporan di tempatnya bekerja karena kliennya ditipu seseorang dari internet sampai rugi finansial yang tidak sedikit, kiranya ia akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih mawas diri dan tidak sembarangan memberikan informasi pribadinya ke orang yang dikenal lewat dunia maya. Tapi nyatanya efek lensa merah jambu tetap berefek sama kuatnya, walaupun ke Seungyoun sekalipun, jadi ia dan Seungwoo berakhir bertukar nomor telepon beserta foto-foto wajah yang dikirim tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Tahu-tahu, Seungwoo sudah menjadi bagian yang penting di hari-harinya. Seungwoo menjadi presensi yang menyegarkan setelah seharian penat dan pusing dengan kesibukannya sebagai branch manager di bank di kotanya.

Kata kesibukannya tadi mungkin perlu digarisbawahi. Karena Seungyoun sangat, sangat sibuk. Implikasinya, Seungwoo dan Seungyoun tidak pernah bertemu. Kenapa bukan Seungwoo saja yang mengunjungi Seungyoun di kotanya, katamu? Nah, ini juga fakta yang baru Seungyoun temukan sekitar tiga bulan lalu. Bahwa Seungwoo ternyata seorang duda beranak satu, dan ia selama ini membesarkannya seorang diri. Membawa si kecil Dongpyo yang baru menginjak kelas satu SD untuk keluar kota akan jauh lebih merepotkan ketimbang Seungyoun yang berkunjung. Kunjungan yang tidak juga sempat ia lakukan, sih.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Karena hubungan mereka ternyata tidak bisa dibawa kemana-mana, tidak jika mereka masih terpisah jarak seperti ini.

Kalau ingat sebenarnya Seungyoun ingin tertawa, sih. Dulu ia merasa jarak tidak akan menjadi masalah sama sekali. Kan katanya, apa tuh kata orang, jarak hanya menjadi masalah bagi orang yang hatinya tidak cukup dekat? Sekarang Seungyoun tahu kata-kata itu nggak lebih dari kesombongan orang yang jumawa karena merasa sudah menang melawan jarak.

Tahu apa mereka tentang Seungyoun yang harus merelakan hubungannya karena via ponsel saja tidak akan cukup baginya untuk membantu menyayangi Dongpyo? Tahu apa mereka tentang Seungyoun yang hanya bisa menatap nanar dan sedih ketika satu kali itu Seungwoo menangis dan mengeluh karena beban yang ia tanggung begitu berat? Hanya sekali selama mereka kenal dan dekat, dan tidak ada yang bisa Seungyoun lakukan selain menawarkan kata-kata kosong, tidak bisa menawarkan rengkuhan hangat yang sepenuhnya pantas Seungwoo dapatkan.

Kembali lagi ke hari ini, alasan Seungyoun ingin mengamuk adalah, empat bulan setelah hubungannya resmi berakhir, ia dimutasi ke cabang yang lebih besar yang tengah mengalami status quo kepemimpinan. Di kota Seungwoo. Seungyoun tahu semesta suka bercanda tapi kenapa sebercanda ini ya? Terus sekarang gimana? Apa seharusnya Seungyoun menghubungi Seungwoo kembali? Terus bilang apa, hei aku sekarang tinggal di sini, ayo balikan? Hei aku tahu kamu pasti sedang sibuk mengedit video setelah selesai memasak, gimana kalau aku yang jemput Dongpyo dari sekolah? _As fucking if_. Ya sudahlah. Memang ini waktunya untuk akhirnya _move on_.

* * *

Seungyoun memutar undangan di tangannya, dahinya mengernyit. Pernikahan yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Han dan keluarga Kim, tertera di sana.

“Dateng ya!” suara satu-satunya atasan langsung Seungyoun di kantor itu tiba-tiba menyapa. Undangan di tangannya hampir saja ia lempar.

“Hah?!” Sengyoun terperanjat. Matanya bergantian menatap antara undangan di tangannya dengan wajah yang tersenyum di hadapannya itu. “Bu Sunhwa mau nikah??” pekiknya kaget. “Kok bisa?!”

Alih-alih tersinggung, atasannya itu justru tertawa kemudian merebut undangan dari tangan Seungyoun, dan digunakannya untuk memukul pelan kepala bawahannya itu. “Maksudnya apa, kok bisa? Sembarangan. Pokoknya harus dateng, ya! Anggep aja sekalian pesta penyambutan kamu mutasi ke sini.”

“Murah,” cibir Seungyoun, disambut dengan satu lagi pukulan di kepalanya.

* * *

Seungwoo sekali lagi mematut dirinya di depan cermin, dasinya yang ia kira miring ia betulkan lagi. Matanya menatap lurus ke bayangannya sendiri, dalam hati pelan-pelan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dan kembali lagi ke satu ketika dirasanya gugupnya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Satu tusukan tajam di pinggangnya membuyarkan konsentrasi untuk menenangkan diri. “Yang nikah tuh perasaan gue, kenapa elo yang grogi?” goda Sunhwa sambil sekali lagi menusukkan jari.

Seungwoo meraih tangan kakaknya itu lembut. “Ini kuku lo mahal hari ini, stop dipake buat nusuk-nusuk gue, Kak.”

“Elo yang stop mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa grogi? Rasanya gue nggak ngundang mantan istri lo, deh.”

Seungwoo meringis mendengar nama yang sempat menghantui tidur dan bangunnya selama hampir satu tahun itu. Tapi, kenangan buruk, baiknya tidak diingat-ingat lagi.

Sunhwa mendelik melihat ekspresi Seungwoo yang menurutnya mengkhawatirkan itu. “Ada apaan sih? Ada siapa nanti? Perlu gue simpen senjata di balik gaun gue?”

“Kalo nggak inget lo sekarang lagi pake makeup tebel gue jepit mulutnya, Kak. Buset. Sembarangan bener ngomongnya. Mending lo sana ke ruangan lo aja, pasti sekarang lagi pada nyariin.”

Benar saja, baru saja selesai Seungwoo berkata demikian kepala Dongpyo melongok dari pintu. “Pa, kata Eyang aku disuruh jadi pahlawan nyelametin Papa kalo lagi diganggu tante Hwa.”

Seungwoo tergelak mendengarnya. Bergegas didorongnya kakaknya untuk keluar ruangan.

“ _You know I will do everything to protect you_ kalau ada yang bikin nggak nyaman, kan?” tanya Sunhwa sebelum Seungwoo menutup pintu.

Senyum si adik lelaki berubah pasrah dan lembut. “Udah tahu, tapi gue udah gede, udah tua malah, jadi bakal gue hadapin sendiri, oke? Lagipula gue hari ini bahagia, lo nggak usah kuatir. Sana fokus bahagia buat diri lo sendiri aja.”

Seungwoo sama sekali tidak berdusta, hari ini dia memang bahagia. Tentu saja masih ada sakit yang ia rasakan apalagi kalau mengingat mungkin kurang dari dua jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang istimewa, yang sempat mengisi layar ponsel, hati, dan hidupnya. Rasanya masih sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu nggak akan mengalahkan bahagianya akhirnya melihat Seungyoun dalam tiga dimensi.

Seungwoo tahu dari sekitar dua minggu lalu ketika tengah menyortir daftar undangan untuk pernikahan kakaknya. Nama Cho Seungyoun memang tidak terlalu umum, tapi Seungwoo sempat ragu juga. Masa sih? _What are the chances_? Tapi bidang pekerjaan, kisaran usia, dan namanya benar-benar mengusik benak Seungwoo. Lantas ia tanyakan ke Sunhwa seperti apa ciri-ciri bawahannya yang bernama Cho Seungyoun ini, sambil bingung apakah sebaiknya ia berharap ini memang Cho Seungyoun yang itu, atau bukan.

Ternyata memang benar, walaupun tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan kalaupun ia menghubungi Seungyoun yang kini ternyata satu kota dengannya. Tidak, ketika ia lah yang meminta agar hubungan mereka disudahi saja, merasa bahwa masa depan Seungyoun akan lebih baik jika ia tidak terikat dengan masa depan yang belum jelas bersama Seungwoo.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat wajah Seungyoun secara langsung. Sebentar lagi ia dapat mengagumi Seungyoun tidak hanya sebatas dari layar gawainya saja. Kupu-kupu rasanya berterbangan mengepakkan sayapnya di perutnya. Seungwoo bahagia. Akhirnya. _Akhirnya_.

* * *

Bilang apa Seungyoun beberapa bulan lalu? Kalau semesta suka bercanda padanya, ya? Tapi ternyata praduga Seungyoun yang itu masih terlalu baik pada semesta. Karena hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikannya bola untuk dilempar-lempar dan dibanting ke tanah kemudian dibuang ke lautan.

Karena wajah Han Seungwoo, yang pertama kali masuk ke periferi pandangannya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gedung tempat perhelatan pernikahan atasannya itu. _Han fucking Seungwoo_ dengan hidungnya yang ternyata lebih tajam daripada yang selama ini ia ingat hasil dari menatap foto sampai matanya buram. Han Seungwoo yang postur tubuhnya ternyata jauh lebih indah, lebih tinggi dan lebih lebar dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Han Seungwoo yang, berani-beraninya, menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar nan lembut ke arahnya, tatapan matanya teduh seperti yang selama ini ia lihat di foto meski efeknya tentu saja tak sama dengan melihatnya secara langsung.

 _Berani-beraninya_.

 _Bisa-bisanya_.

Bisa-bisanya Han Seungwoo berwajah sebahagia itu. Ya oke hari ini memang hari bahagia untuk keluarga Han tapi harus banget ya, menatap Seungyoun dan mata sebahagia itu? Ternyata selama ini cuma dia ya, yang sedih karena perpisahan mereka? Ternyata selama ini hanya dia yang siang dan malamnya terasa sepi karena rasa kehilangan?

Seungyoun sudah kepala tiga jadi dia harus menyambut rentangan tangan Seungwoo yang merengkuh tubuhnya, ditepuknya pelan punggung Seungwoo dengan senyum penuh kepalsuan tersemat di wajahnya. Sedikit dibencinya diri sendiri karena sempat-sempatnya tubuhnya mengabsen segala kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dirasakan dalam pelukan yang nggak lebih dari dua detik itu.

Kemudian, karena Seungyoun sudah dewasa, ia kabur.

Ia kabur dengan duduk sejauh mungkin dari kursi keluarga, memanfaatkan torsonya yang kalah panjang dari kakinya untuk menyembunyikan diri di kerumunan orang yang duduk-duduk di pinggir sambil menyantap hidangan. Pura-pura tidak dilihatnya bagaiman Seungwoo terlihat celingukan. Ini mungkin semata karena kepedean tapi kalau memang Seungwoo mencarinya, tidak akan ia berikan kepuasan pada mantan kekasihnya itu untuk melihat kesedihan yang siapa tahu terlihat di wajahnya.

Rencana ini sedikit banyak berhasil meski ia harus menolak ajakan rekan-rekannya untuk berkeliling mengambil makanan, memilih untuk mengunyah pelan-pelan sup di tangannya yang tidak segera habis dari tadi.

Ralat, rencananya hampir berhasil, sebelum Seungyoun hampir tersedak ketika ada suara kecil yang meloncat di depannya dan menyerukan “om Seungyoun!” dengan riang.

Seungyoun memang _bitter_ , tapi dia nggak akan jahat dengan anak kecil manapun, meskipun ini anak lelaki mantan kekasihnya yang kurang ajar itu.

“Pyo!” serunya tak kalah riang. Kali ini sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat, karena Seungyoun memang sayang dengan si kecil ini.

“Kangen om Seungyoun! Kok om udah nggak pernah telpon Papa lagi?” tanya Dongpyo, kedua tangannya mengganggam satu tangan Seungyoun yang tidak memegang mangkuk sup.

Seungyoun meletakkan mangkuknya dengan hati-hati ke bawah kakinya, berdoa semoga nanti tidak lupa mengambil dan menyingkirkannya ke tempatnya, kemudian menarik Dongpyo untuk duduk di pangkuannya. “Om sibuk, Pyo. Maaf ya. Papa juga sibuk, kan? Dongpyo sibuk nggak? Hayo sekarang biasanya belajar apa di sekolah?” tanya Seungyoun sambil menjawil hidung kecil Dongpyo.

“Pyo juga sibuk, tau! Tapi kalau om Seungyoun telepon, PR Pyo dikerjain ntaran lagi, deh. Soalnya Pyo kangen! Masa ya, kemarin tuh—“ kemudian si kecil pun panjang lebar menceritakan berbagai pengalamannya di sekolah, sebelum akhir-akhirnya terdiam, “—padahal ya—sebentar. Lupa. Om Seungyoun ikut Pyo yuk!”

“Hah? Ke mana?” tanya Seungyoun bingung, Dongpyo tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuannya kemudian menarik tangannya.

“Ke Papa!”

“Hah? Hah? Pyo tapi ini Om Seungyoun belum makan ini—“ protes Seungyoun hilang ketika tahu-tahu mereka berdua sudah ada di dekat Seungwoo yang duduk di tepi taman samping gedung.

“Ya udah Pyo makan dulu ya, dadah Papa, dadah Om Seungyoun!” belum sempat Seungyoun bereaksi, si kecil sudah berlari kembali memasuki gedung, meninggalkan ia dan segala kecanggungan yang menggantung di udara.

“Hai,” sapa Seungwoo.

Seungyoun memejamkan mata. Benci sekali. Ia benci bagaimana ia menyadari kalau suaranya jauh halus dan melodik ketika tidak tersamarkan oleh gemerisik statis melalui telepon. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau ia sudah dewasa, nggak perlu merespon seperti seorang mantan yang gagal move on.

“ _You look happy_ ,” sembur Seungyoun, gagal menyembunyikan pahit dalam suaranya. _Great_. Sangat dewasa. Seungyoun menyimpan satu _tally_ di kepalanya untuk menampar diri sendiri karena kebodohannya, nanti kalau sudah pulang.

Yang disembur mengedikkan bahu, senyumnya miring. “Kak Sunhwa menikah. Tentu aku harus ikut bahagia, ya kan?”

Seungyoun hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, jarinya memilin ujung jas yang ia kenakan. Kenapa sih, dia bingung mau jawab apa? Dua tamparan kini ia simpan di kepalanya.

“Walaupun yang paling bikin aku happy itu karena ada prospek aku bakal ketemu kamu, akhirnya. _You look good, by the way_.”

Seungyoun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tiga tamparan.

Seungwoo langsung bergerak mendekat karena khawatir. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Seungyoun langsung terangkat, memberi gesture pada yang lebih tua untuk tetap di tempat.

Seungyoun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tatapan yang kemudian ia lemparkan pada Seungwoo begitu tajam. _He can’t help it_. Dia benar-benar sakit hati. “ _That’s fucking great, isn’t it_? Syukurlah kamu bisa seneng lihat aku. Seneng? Lihat aku ternyata masih semenyedihkan ini? Seneng? Ternyata aku sebodoh ini, nggak bisa move on dari orang yang bahkan ketemu aja belum pernah. Seneng? Bahagia kamu, Kak?” Seungyoun menyudahi kalimatnya dengan terengah-engah. Ada yang panas dan perih di matanya namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada bulir-bulir yang jatuh ke pipinya. Semua ini sudah terlalu memalukan baginya. Jangan sampai ia juga menangis di tempat.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika justru dilihatnya ada air mata yang meluncur menuruni wajah Seungwoo dari balik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Sama sekali ia tidak mengira senyum bahagia yang tadi ia saksikan berubah menjadi senyum yang begitu pahit ia seolah bisa merasakannya di kerongkongannya sendiri.

“Seungyoun,” panggil Seungwoo lembut.

Empat tamparan. Kali ini karena Seungyoun sekali lagi, benci bagaimana suara itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

“Ketika kita pisah aku bahkan nggak tau kalau di umur segini aku masih bisa ngerasain sesakit itu. Sampai sekarang rasanya masih sama. Aku yang bodoh, iya kan? Aku yang masih pakai foto kamu buat lockscreen cuma biar aku selalu inget aku pernah punya kamu, walaupun nggak selama yang aku pengen. Aku yang bodoh masih dengan rajin cek komentar di video aku sambil berharap siapa tahu kamu masih mau komentar di sana.”

Seungwoo melangkah mendekat, air matanya kini menetes membasahi dagu dan juga setelan yang ia kenakan.

Kali ini Seungyoun tidak menghentikannya.

“Aku yang bodoh tiap hari mikir harus gimana bilang ke kamu kalau aku tahu kamu sekarang tinggal di sini. Masih berharap di antara kita masih ada harapan. Tapi aku yang dulu ngajakin buat udahan, Seungyoun. Aku nggak bisa seegois itu seenaknya minta kamu balik lagi. Maaf buat aku sama Dongpyo jarak memang menjadi masalah yang berarti. Maaf—“

“Kak,” potong Seungyoun. Tangannya merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri, seolah kedinginan padahal ini musim panas yang cerah. “ _You should’ve just asked_ ,” bisiknya lirih. “Aku—aku juga sering mikir gimana caranya mau ngajakin ngobrol lagi. Mau kasih tahu kalau sekarang aku di sini. Mau kasih tahu kalau sekarang aku bisa bantu jemput Dongpyo.” Seungyoun terdiam sejenak, menyadari sesuatu. “Aku juga seharusnya bilang aja ya.”

Tawa Seungwoo yang sedikit tersendat karena isaknya terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Seungyoun. “Jadi mau aku atau kamu yang tanya?” tanyanya.

Kini jarak di antara mereka berdua sudah kurang dari satu kaki.

Seungyoun tersenyum manis. Seungwoo sedikit terpana dan gugup tiba-tiba menyaksikan senyum itu dari jarak segini dekat. Pandangan matanya turun ke bibir yang lebih muda dan ia baru saja menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri setelah Seungyoun menggigit bibirnya gugup ketika—

“Udah mau jadi papi aku belum, om Seungyoun?” Dongpyo tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tubuh Seungwoo.

Keduanya terlonjak kaget dan Seungwoo hampir saja menginjak kaki Dongpyo sebelum refleksnya berfungsi dan ia meliuk menghindari tubuh kecil putranya itu. Seungwoo dan Seungyoun berpandangan sejenak sebelum tawa berderai pecah di antara mereka berdua.

Seungyoun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Dongpyo. “Tergantung, Pyo mau nggak kalo om Seungyoun jadi papinya Pyo?”

Yang ditanya berpikir sejenak, bibirnya maju dengan serius. “Kalau om bisa bikin Papa ketawa kayak gitu terus,” telunjuk kecilnya mengarah ke Seungwoo yang senyum-senyum memperhatikan mereka berdua, “boleh!”

Seungyoun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah yang lebih tua. “Papa akhir-akhir ini sedih?” tanyanya pada Dongpyo sambil menggandeng si kecil masuk kembali ke gedung.

Seungwoo berjalan di belakang mereka berdua yang tengah dengan seru membicarakannya seolah ia sedang tidak ada di sana. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas panjang. Seungwoo nggak akan sudi menukar momen seperti ini dengan apapun di dunia ini.

* * *

Seungyoun bercerita pada Seungwoo mengenai empat tamparan yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seungwoo, tentu saja, mengernyit tidak setuju, dan usul untuk menggantinya dengan empat kecupan di kening.

Seungyoun tidak menolak.

Ia justru meminta tambahan sepuluh kecupan lagi, kali ini di bibirnya.


End file.
